Barbra Jean and the burning house
by treygoldfishmcgee
Summary: BarbraJean's house burns down and she is forced to move in with reba and their bickering makes chyanne's problem worse.
1. the fire

Disclaimer:I do not own or make and profit from Reba or any of its characters..

(my first fan fiction)

Barbra Jean was lining up all her beeny babies when she heard the timer beep.

"Yeepy" she exclaimed "snack time yummm-ooo" she went downstairs to retrieve her snack, when she returned to the master bedroom carrying a rectangular plate of chicken quesadillas, she heard an earthshattering cry.

"Mr. whiskers you can't be with tommy turtle, you argue to much. come over here and eat some quesadillas with me." Barbra Jean and her little friends devoured the plate of food like it was nothing

0o0

Reba was folding some of van's dirty laundry when Cheyenne stormed through the front door and ran up to her room in tears Reba followed behind, a concerned look on her face.

"Cheyenne what in all of Texas is the matter" asked Reba as she tried to comfort her daughter by patting her back.

"Mom I am a failure I did it, I took a drink! after 3 months sober! I was doing so good and I had to go and ruin it by taking a gosh darn drink. I've failed my family but, most of all I've failed myself" she exclaimed, then she was taken over by another dose of sobs.

" Oh Cheyenne, your in a program where your allowed to make mistakes. We all do but, what we really need is to get to the bottom of what's making you drink. what was it, Honey? What made you do it?"

"Well its just the stress. I just can't handle it anymore. It seems that the only thing that'll make it less painful is the bottle." after that there was a long and awkward silence that was broken by a shrill scream and banging at the door. As they rushed downstairs, they saw through the window that it was Barbra Jean.

they opened the door to let her in and saw that she was in tears and all burnt and scratched. Reba opened the door all the way and saw the burning mass that was Barbra Jeans house !

**Please review your comments are well appreciated... there will be more chapters to come**


	2. The full house

Chapter #2 the Full House

For once in her life Barbra jean was actually at a loss for words. Reba didn't know what to do she wasn't sure just what to say. Thankfully the silence was broken when Brock walked in the house. Her grabbed Barbra jean and wouldn't let go.

"Thank god Brock your home I thought you were ggone"

"BJ I'll always be here for you what are we going to do Reba? That house was our life, our family, all we had, but BJ the insurance is going to pay for everything we should have a brand new house built in about 6 months"

At the words of 6 month Barbra jean almost fainted!!!!

"What r we going to do for 6 months were will we live and what about all of my pictures, and my grandmother's china, and my beanie babies oh my poor babies? Life can be so cruel what can I do to help them

"Brock replied you can't do anything they are gone"

At the news Barbra jean fell on the floor and started to sob in pain Reba knelt down to comfort her

"The important thing is that no one got hurt and your family was safe"

"But where will we live"

"Well you could live here until your house is built"

At the sound Barbra jean managed a broken smile "oh what could I ever do without a friend like you" then the door opened a fire man was standing there.

"I need to speak with the owners of the house" at that Barbra jean and Brock left and it wasn't until then Reba realized what she had just done her ex husband and his wife were going to live with her for 6 months how could she ever deal with that woman!!!!

**Thanks for the great response to the first chapter, reviews are well appreciated!**


	3. Breakfast

Chapter# 4

As Reba walked down the stairs she smelt a strange odour originating from her kitchen.

"What in the world is that pungent smell" she proclaimed.

"Reba? It's me BJ I'm making you a best friend thank you breakfast!!"

"BJ if you really want to thank me please stop!!!"

As Reba turned to go back up the stairs Cheyenne cuts her off.

"Come on mom this is a vulnerable time for BJ, she's just trying to help. Let's encourage for a little while."

"Well ok but you're eating it too."

At breakfast while Reba was try to down her burnt pancakes, cold scrambled eggs and 2 day old coffee she herd Brock tumble down the stairs.

"I just realized that when I invited Barbra Jean to stay here, you'd come too."

"Honestly Reba we really appreciate your invitation but I just don't feel comfortable here."

"Awww quit your whining it was just a joke"

"No Reba you've done enough today my and BJ are checking into a hotel"

As Barbra Jean hears the words her husband just muttered her face sank.

"But Brock they want us here and it will give me time to bond with my friend Reba"

"BJ No!!!! We can't impose on Reba any longer we are leaving to

Ay"

At that Brock walked out the door leaving Reba and Barbra Jean sitting there at the table.

"He's probably right" BJ said to Reba "we can't stay here for a whole six months."

Reba with a small look off relief on her face told BJ.

"You two do whatever you feel you need too, but always remember If you need anything I will be there."

"Reba you're really my best friend thanks for all your help."


End file.
